


Of Joy and Misery

by War_Mammoth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Introductions are awkward, Literature Club - Freeform, Moving to a new city, New Clothes? Hell yeah!, New Friends, Original Character(s), starting school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Mammoth/pseuds/War_Mammoth
Summary: On the outside, Kaiya seems like any other teenager, and for the most part that's true.  Her life's story is a bit different than most.  When she moves to a new school, and joins a particular Literature Club, things get interesting for her and for the other members of the club.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

=======

Chapter 1: A New City

=======

Kaiya felt the deceleration of the car as it slowed to a halt. Looking out the window, she saw a small apartment building; her new home. Her parents, or, more accurately, her adoptive parents, were sending her to a new school in another town this year, but that didn’t really bother her too much. Not one to have many friends or any semblance of a social life, Kaiya mostly kept to herself. She would spend most days reading or playing video games, and she was content with things. When her parents told her she would be moving to a new city and school, she replied with “it’s not like I have any friends here, and the chance to live by myself sounds fun.” Hearing this, however, she had to reassure them that she would take studying seriously, and that she would be responsible by herself. It was annoying to Kaiya, being talked to like a child, but she understood where they were coming from. Living alone carries a lot of responsibilities with it, and she did fully intend to keep up with those responsibilities. On top of all that, her parents were paying the rent for her, and giving her an increase in her allowance, a metaphorical cherry on top of the already good deal she was getting.

The entire day she arrived at her new home was spent unpacking and organizing/decorating the apartment in a way that her mother felt was appropriate for a teenage girl like her. Before she knew it, it was evening, and her parents were getting in their car to go home, to leave Kaiya by herself. Giving her parents one last hug, and reassuring them that if she needed anything she would call them, and that she would have at least one call a week so they could check in on her, they departed, the car disappearing behind a house as it turned a corner.

“They’re finally gone,” Kaiya said, giving a sigh of relief. Making her way into her apartment, she made one last look towards the direction her parents left in before closing the door. She made herself a small dinner and went up to her bedroom after she was finished. She looked at the calendar app on her phone and saw she had 3 days before school started for her. She was somewhat dreading starting school again, but mostly because she’d have to deal with a bunch of strangers asking questions about her. As a private person, she didn’t like to talk about herself, especially about her past. In her last school, people eventually gave up trying to talk to her, unless it was for something important that they needed. Now she’d have to get to that point again, if she could. It wasn’t as if she hated people, it’s just she didn’t particularly like interacting with others. She wasn’t afraid of them, but just indifferent. She’d rather be left alone where she could just read her books in silence. Setting an alarm for the morning, she went to bed for the night.

The next morning, when she awoke, she made herself breakfast before going to the store to pick up some school supplies that she was required to get. A new school uniform, notebooks, pens and pencils, everything that a student would need at their school. Her parents had ordered the uniform ahead of time, which was lucky for her because it was tailor made for her. After paying for her things, she made her way back home, which was just a few blocks away from the store, a convenient spot to get pretty much anything she’d need. 

On her way back she saw several of her fellow students, knowing this because they were in the same uniform that she had just picked up. Several, in particular, caught her eye. The first was a particularly energetic looking girl with a red bow in her hair, who was basically jumping all over some plain looking boy who looked pretty annoyed with her clingy behavior. She assumed they were a couple on their way to school. Right behind them was a small girl with pigtails in her hair. She looked young that Kaiya almost mistook her for a middle schooler, were it not for the school’s uniform she was wearing, indicating she was going to their high school. To Kaiya, she seemed almost too small, but she chalked it up to genetics and moved on, passing another girl who Kaiya could only describe as beautiful, with long, flowing, violet hair, whose face was buried in a book. If Kaiya could manage to make any friend at school, she’d want it to be her. A passion for literature, being entranced by the words on the pages, that girl was someone who understood the value of reading.

Kaiya eventually returned home. She tried her uniform on to see how it looked on her, and was surprised at how good it looked. It was significantly better than her previous uniform. The taupe coat, red bow, orange vest and blue skirt looked great together, and it was pretty comfortable too. She normally wasn’t a fan of wearing skirts, but this was alright. After she was finished, she changed into her normal clothes and decided to relax with some light reading, which turned into an all day event because before she knew it, it was already time to go to bed.

“I guess time flies when you are doing something you enjoy,” she said, putting a bookmark where she stopped. Setting the book on the nightstand, she fell asleep, her first full day in a new city, by herself, was behind her.


	2. New School, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my first day of school and it didn't start exactly as I had hoped. But I did meet a bunch of people, so that's cool right? - Kaiya

Kaiya slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her arms over her head. Seeing the early morning sunlight trickling in through the window, an uneasy feeling came over Kaiya. She reached for her phone on her bedside table.

“Please don’t be…” She said, dreading the worst. She turned the screen on and her fears were realized. “I overslept. FUCK.” Kaiya jumped out of bed, “If I hurry I might just make it,” she said, quickly grabbing her new school uniform and throwing it on as best as she could. “Late on my first day, this has to be a record or something. And I have to stop by the school office first, there’s no way I’m making it to class on time.” Kaiya grabbed an apple and ran out the door, and made her way to school.

Out of breath, Kaiya made it to the school just in time. She walked around, trying to remember where the school’s office was until she stumbled upon it where she met with the principal.

“Ah, you must be the new student, Kaiya,” he said. “I’m the principal of the school, Mr. Krantz. We’re happy to have you join us at our school. Are you familiar with the school’s layout?”

“Kinda? I had a very brief tour a few days ago.”

“I’ll have a student be your guide for the day, if you have any questions, they’ll be able to answer them for you.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Krantz. I’m sure that’ll be helpful.”

“For now, you should head to your homeroom.” He hands Kaiya a folder, “This should be everything you’ll need from me, it has your class schedule, a copy of the school rule book, be sure to read that and sign the last page and turn it in by the end of the week here in the office, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

Mr. Krantz walked up to a microphone and turned on the PA system. “Will Monika from class 3-A please come to the office. Monika from class 3-A to the office. Thank you,” he said, turning off the PA system, he turned to Kaiya. “Monika is one of our brightest students here, she’ll be able to answer any question you have, and she’s in the same homeroom as you are.” 

A few minutes later, a girl walked into the school’s office. She had long brunette hair in a ponytail, a white bow adorned her head. “Ah, Monika, thank you for coming here. This is a new student. Her name is Kaiya, and she’ll be in the same class as you.”

“Hi! I’m Monika, it’s nice to meet you, Kaiya.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Monika.”

“Our classroom is this way! Come on, I’ll show you around!”

The two made their way through the school, stopping occasionally for Monika to explain a few things along the way; where the clubrooms were, where certain classrooms were, etc., when she stopped in front of a room. Kaiya looked up above the door and saw 3-A written on a sign.

“And this is our classroom. We have most of the classes we do in here, with the exception of stuff like science of course. Come on, let’s go inside~.” She opened the door and apologized to the teacher, explaining that Kaiya was a new student.

“Ah, so you’re the new student that we’re getting. Kaiya, was it?” Kaiya nodded affirmatively. “Well, I’m Mrs. Rowan, you can also call me by Mrs. R., if you want to. Please write your name on the board behind me and introduce yourself to your new classmates. We’re moving seats today, so your timing is perfect.”

Kaiya wrote her name on the board as instructed and turned to the students. “Good morning. My name is Kaiya, and I’m a new student here. I moved here a few days ago, and I’m still getting used to the area.”

“Do you have any hobbies or something you enjoy doing?” Mrs. R asked Kaiya.

“Ah, I do enjoy reading. I spent a lot of time in my old town at the library after school. Oh, and I also like to cook, and watch cooking shows.”

“Alright, thank you Kaiya. Now everyone, please stand up as we’re about to be moving desks. Make sure to take everything with you from your current seat. Do you want to have a seating chart made or do you want to choose where to sit?” The classroom erupted with an overwhelming vote for choosing where to sit. “Okay, okay, you can choose where you want to sit, but if you talk too much I’ll move you around.” 

Friends got together and made their choice on where to sit, and Kaiya stood there awkwardly. Since she didn’t really have friends, she didn’t know where to go or who to talk to. She was getting kind of worried when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kaiya turned around and saw it was Monika, from earlier. “Hey, I know you’re new and everything, but would you want to sit next to me?”

“You are a lifesaver, Monika,” Kaiya said, a smile on her face. The two chose their seats next to each other. “Seriously, if you didn’t say anything I would have stood there until there were no seats left haha.”

“Oh, don’t say that. I’m sure someone would have invited you to sit next to them.”

“Well, I’m glad you asked me first.”

From this point on, the day went by like a normal school day would. Classes went by slowly, and eventually they were all done. After class, several students went up to Kaiya to introduce themselves. Kaiya thought they all seemed pretty nice. After they all walked away, Monika spoke up.

“Hey Kaiya? During your introduction, you said you enjoyed reading, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I love to read.”

“Well…. how would you feel about joining the Literature Club here? I’m the President of the club, and I think you’d fit in great, plus there’s only 4 of us currently so it’s not too overwhelming.”

Kaiya thought about it for a moment. “I’ve never really been one for clubs, but if I were to join a club, it probably would make the most sense to be a literature club, so why not. I’ll go at least once.”

“Splendid! I’ll show you the way! We meet after school in one of the clubrooms.” The two made their way towards the clubrooms that Monika had shown Kaiya earlier in the day. “This is it!” she said, opening the door. Inside were 3 girls. “Okay everyone! We have a guest joining us.”

“A guest?” a girl with a red bow in her hair asked.

“You can’t just surprise us like this Monika, jeez,” a short, pink-haired girl said.

“Sh-should I make some tea?” A taller, violet-haired girl asked, quietly.

“You definitely should!” Monika replied. “I’ll introduce you to everyone. This ray of sunshine is Sayori, our Vice-President. This one right here is Natsuki. The one getting tea ready is Yuri. And of course, you already know me, I’m the President of the Literature Club. Everyone, this is Kaiya, she’s a new student here at school, and she said she was interested in the club.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet all of you. Like Monika said, my name is Kaiya and I’m new here.”

“Welcome to our club!” Sayori cheerfully exclaimed.

“Well, at least you’re not a guy. I’m Natsuki. Here, you can have this since you’re new here.” She opened a container and revealed some cupcakes. They looked homemade to Kaiya.

“Woah! Did you bake these yourself?” Kaiya asked.

“Yeah,” Natsuki replied, a smug look on her face. “I’ll have you know I’m the best at baking in this school.”

Kaiya looked over at Sayori, who was kinda drooling looking at the cupcakes. “Uh, you ok there Sayori?”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry I got distracted.”

“I made enough for everyone and then some, so yes, you can have one. HEY! I SAID ONE!” Natsuki began chasing after Sayori who ran off with two cupcakes, trying to shove them both in her mouth.”

“The tea is ready,” Yuri said, carrying the kettle and tea set. “I’ve got some jasmine tea, or oolong tea here, whichever you’d prefer, Kaiya.”

“Hmm, I think jasmine would be good.”

“Jasmine it is!” Yuri said, humming to herself as she poured the tea into each cup. 

“So what do you usually do in a literature club?” Kaiya asked.

“Oh, all sorts of things. It’s pretty individual, for the most part, but we do some group things,” Monika replied. “Things like poetry and short story writing are group activities we’ve done.”

“I enjoy reading novels,” Yuri said quietly.

“Manga for me. It’s totally literature, despite what some people think,” Natsuki said, glaring at Monika.

“Hehe, no it’s not.” Monika said under her breath, just loud enough for Natsuki to hear, a smile forming on Monika’s lips as she said it.

“Guys, no fighting in front of our guest!” Sayori chipped in before Natsuki could say anything.

“Grr… fine, but only because she’s new here.”

“I write poetry and draw pictures sometimes,” Sayori said, a big grin on her face.   
  
The group talked and drank tea for a while, and before they knew it, it was already time to go home for the day. Monika dismissed the club, and they all went their separate ways. As they were going, Kaiya noticed that Sayori was walking the same way she was and caught up with her.

“Hey, Sayori! Do you live this way?”

“Yeah! Do you?”

“Yeah!”

“Neat! We can walk home together!” The two made their way home. Kaiya noticed that they were still walking the same direction and when they arrived at their homes, Sayori suddenly shouted, “OH MY GOD, ARE YOU MY NEIGHBOR?” 

“Kaiya looked at her house, and towards Sayori’s. “I think we are neighbors.”

“What a coincidence!!”

“I know, what are the chances, hahaha”

“*gasp* We can have sleepovers! AHH I’m so excited!!!”

“I can tell, haha.”

“Hey, what’s your phone number? I’ll add you and we can text and stuff!”

The two exchanged numbers, and said their good nights for the day, walking into their homes. Kaiya collapsed in her bed. “What a day. But… I kinda had fun. More fun than I ever had at the old place.” She set an alarm, and then set another, for the morning, and got ready for bed. “First day down. Many more to go!”


End file.
